US2006/0173731A1 shows a system for facilitating employee evaluations having a graphical user interface for the user. The software application provides personalized desktop portaling for the reviewer as well as rubrics and templates for establishing evaluation criteria for various positions and job descriptions. Report assembly modules generate an evaluation report that includes declarative statements corresponding to checklist entries as well as inclusion of evaluator comments.
In US2008/0065467A1, US2006/0020509A1 US2008/0015912A1 and US2010/0070348A1, various methods are described relating to the evaluation of business-related entities such as supply/demand equities for jobs, historical production data, relating to workforce management, and business performances.
US 2006/0010164 describes a centralized key performance indicator framework consistent therein KPIs can be defined in centrally stored in a data store. A generic application program or users thereof can interact with and display KPI data without knowing anything a priory about the stored data or the structure thereof. W2009/154484A2 describes a method and system for data with utilization, wherein a learning algorithm is used. US 2006/0235778 A1 describes a method for selecting performance indicators for organizations.
US 20100125816 discloses a method for providing inputs to a mobile device by tilting the device to the right or left.
WO 2010/046147 A1 relates to a method for displaying information wherein a partial amount of a list is displayed on a display surface. That partial amount comprises a plurality of list entries. The display partial amount of the list is modified by a first operating action by a user, wherein the list entries of the list are successively run through by the first operating action. Multiple list entries are skipped by means of a second operating action in order to reach a list entry that is not contained in the partial amount of the list entries displayed. Such an operation may be, for example, a movement of a finger on a screen.
US 20100037184 A1 discloses a portable electronic device including a motion detection module and a storage system. The motion detection module is configured for determining a direction of movement of the portable electronic device when orientation of the portable electronic device has been changed. The motion detection module is configured for generating an input signal associated with the movement and providing the input signal to an application of the portable electronic device to initiate an operation performed by the application. The input signal includes menu position information of a menu item of the application.
US 20070067738 A1 discloses a method for providing an improved user interface for mobile devices. Access to data and services from multiple software applications can be provided through a group of list items. Each group or list can include multiple items, which can be associated with data or tasks from multiple applications.
US 20100175026 A1 describes a system and method which graphically displays similar or disparate forms of information for the purpose of sorting, searching, organizing, accessing, and using the information that contains a revolving carousal. US201058248 A1 describes a method for generating a graphical user interface for building a management system. The method includes rendering a graphical representation of a three-dimensional object in the graphic user interface, whereby one or more surfaces of the graphical representation of this three-dimensional object includes a plurality of windows respectively configured to host a widget.
WO 2005/093550 A2 describes a method and apparatus for operating a portable device based on an accelerator. And etc. meter attached to a portable device detects a movement of the portable device. In response, a machine executable code is executed with the portable device to perform one or more predetermined user configurable operations.
US 2010/0156818 discloses a method and system for processing touch inputs, the method comprising: reading data from a multi-touch sensing device and identifying at least one multi-touch gesture based on the data from the multi-touch sensing device and providing a hectic response.
US 20090153492 A1 describes an interactive media display system being operable to display media associated with a selected geographic area based on a gesture input of a user. A geographic map is displayed and a gesture input generated by a user on the touch sensitive display surface is received, the gesture input defining a selected geographic area on the geographic map.
Typically, application programs designed for managing and/or evaluating KPIs and/or complex industrial manufacturing processes are designed for receiving input from a user by means of a mouse and a keyboard however, many employees using such applications spend a considerable fraction of their working time in a plane, a train, a taxi or other form of vehicle where there is not enough space for using a mouse or a keyboard. Further, a growing fraction of employees do not use conventional notebooks or netbooks but rather use processing devices having the form of a table, for example Apple's iPhone or iPad. Said kind of mobile devices come with a touch sensitive screen and device components being operable to detect tilting and/or shaking motions applied on the mobile device by the user.
Hence, there is a need in the art for application programs for key performance indicator processing and/or performance management and employee evaluation wherein said application programs do not rely on an input of a user provided via a mouse or a keyboard.